The Sabbath
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: So, this is a strange look into Angela's life... AngelaOscar...total crack!pairing, I know.  Don't ask me where it came from.


Well, this is a total crack pairing. Angela/Oscar crack pairing. And I have no idea where it came from. So please, don't ask. This is just a random thing, and totally un-beta-ed (sp?) for forgive any small mistakes. I never seem to catch them all. And, just so no one is confused, this is a random seven days in Angela's life, taking place over an indefinite amount of time. Hope you enjoy it, even just a little.

* * *

The Sabbath

* * *

Friday

It is beach day, and she has just watched Andy Bernard float away. Because Dwight would have wanted her to. She already feels guilty.

Later, she hears Oscar talking to the camera. He tells them he's thinking of leaving Gil, thinking of "crossing over" - that she thinks he can. Because, of course, she does. It's sinful for Oscar to be living the way he does now, and she wants to help him get rid of that sin.

That's why she invited him to church with her on Sunday morning. When he accepted, all she could think about was how Dwight has never once went to church with her. Not once.

* * *

Wednesday

Tonight, she has bible study and even though she told Dwight about this, he still wants her to come over. She agrees to go for dinner, but after that she'll be leaving for bible study.

Angela does not make it to bible study that night. She is too disdraught. She has been finding Dwight increasingly difficult to deal with lately, and she doesn't understand why he keeps pressuring her to... to... well, you get the idea. How could he? Why doesn't he understand? Angela does not believe in pre-marital sex. And that is that.

When a member of bible study calls Angela later that night, just to make sure everything is okay, Angela does not pick up the phone. Instead, she lets the answering marchine pick it up. She does not want to explain.

* * *

Wednesday

Angela has invited Oscar to bible study, and Oscar agreed to go. She likes to think that she is helping him.

She has talked to Rachel, her very best friend, about everything going on with Dwight. Rachel has been her friend for many, many years and understands what she is trying to say when she can not say the words. Rachel and Angela have prayed together, many times in the past week, and Angela finally knows what she must do.

Oscar enjoyed the bible study, and asks to come again. Angela is thrilled, and when she politely asks if maybe Gil would like to come also (for she would love to help him as well) Oscar tells her that Gil is moving out. That they have broken up. Turns out, Gil is an atheist.

* * *

Tuesday

Angela can take no more. This is the third time Dwight has touched her innappropriately while watching the movie, and she can not stand for it. She likes Dwight, and she's tried to put off what she feels God is telling her to do, but finally she can put up with no more. Angela and Dwight are over.

That night, Angela is out with Rachel when she sees Oscar across the space of the second story of the mall. She smiles politely and waves. Rachel does the same. Later, when they are leaving the mall, they see him again, also heading out to his car. Angela will see him at work tomorrow morning, and Rachel will see them both tomorrow night at bible study.

* * *

Thursday

Oscar invites Angela out to lunch to discuss last night's bible study, because there was no opprotunity to the night before, and Angela agrees. It's nice to have a man's opinion of what they talk about and she feels it gives her a clearer interpretation of the scripture. God, after all, charged men with the writing of it.

Angela catches herself slightly humming around three o'clock, and she cannot possibly figure out why. She hasn't done that since she was in high school and got her first crush ever, on her new young Youth Pastor of all people. She looks around discretly to see if anyone took notice of it, and catches Oscar's slight smile. Strangely enough, it does not bother her as much as would have once.

* * *

Saturday

Saturday is Angela's day of chores and household shopping. Sunday is the Sabbath, and she does not like to go grocery shopping in the evening, for it is much too crowded. She is picking up her special healthy bread when she spots Oscar at the end of the row. He looks lost. She waves to him and asks if he needs help. He is new to this store and simply cannot find the type of bread that he likes to have. They are both shocked to discover it is the exact same type of special bread that Angela buys. They talk for a few mintues of how Gil was the one that always cooked and how Angela learned from her mother, and before she knows it, she is inviting him over for dinner that very night.

He arrives for dinner right at six o'clock, and she likes that he is punctual. They eat and he compliments her lemon chicken and they talk of how the bible study is going and how much Oscar likes her church. How he is thinking of offically becoming part of the church. Angela is very satisfied, both with his manners and his decision.

* * *

Sunday

It is a nice day, and Angela's small house is not too far from chruch, so she decides to walk. Oscar is on time, and he goes to sit with her in her pew, the same pew she always sits in, the one exactly seven rows back from the front. No one knows it, but she decided long ago that seven was her lucky number. After all, God created the world in seven days. While they are singing hymns, it begins to rain. Gently at first, but by the time Pastor Allen is in full swing of his sermon, it is pouring.

Angela deplores her lack of foresight to check the weather; it is so unlike her. Of course, Oscar, being the gentleman she now knows he is, offers her a ride home. And of course, she accepts. Afterward, when she is just ready to get out of the car and run for her door, key in hand and ready, she hesitates. Angela asks if he would like to stay for lunch.

Angela likes to have somebody to cook for. Especially when it's a man, because that's the whole reason her mother taught her to cook in the first place. Over lunch, Oscar tells Angela that he thinks he might have feelings. For a girl; a woman. Angela is overjoyed. Her stomach drops out a little when he tells her how gorgeous and wonderful this woman is, but she ignores it, because this is Oscar after all, and what does it mean when your stomach drops out anyway? It's never really happened to her. And honestly, the tears she feels welling behind her eyes are simply because she's happy to have helped Oscar change his sinful ways.

And then he reaches out to hold her hand, and she cannot believe this gorgeous, wonderful woman he is talking about is her. Angela. But it is. And she is glad.

After that, Oscar comes to lunch every Sunday. And one Sunday, when he lifts her hand off the table and kisses it before getting down on one knee, she is glad her lucky number is seven. The Sabbath.


End file.
